Journal d'un espion très spécial - Le Retour
by CapitaineAwes0me
Summary: Journal d'un espion très spécial - Le retour (j'avais pas d'idées, déjà c'est quoi ce nom ?) Bonjour, je suis Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter, pontifex maximus, et depuis peu, petit-ami de Percy Jackson. Apparemment je suis tombé sur son journal et, de ma vie entière, je n'ai jamais lu un truc aussi débile (et je pèse mes mots).
1. Jour 1 - Hésitation

**_Bonjour, je vous l'avais promis et il est là !_**

 ** _Le deuxième tome du Journal d'un Espion Très Spécial se passe du point de vue de l'homme de ma vie : Jason Grace. Vous vous souviendrez sans doute du moment où il ramasse le journal de Percy, eh bien voilà la suite !_**

 ** _Vous n'êtes pas obligés de lire le premier pour apprécier celui-là, mais je vous recommande d'aller y faire un tour parce que askip c'est bien. Trois chapitres comme le premier, le deuxième sera posté jeudi, le dernier sera posté dimanche._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et bonne lecture ! (AIMEZ LE JERCY)_**

 ** _Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Jour 1

Bonjour, je suis Jason Grace, fils de Jupiter, pontifex maximus, et depuis peu, petit-ami de Percy Jackson. Apparemment je suis tombé sur son journal et, de ma vie entière, je n'ai jamais lu un truc aussi débile (et je pèse mes mots). Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête pour écrire un truc pareil ? J'étais PRESQUE gêné pour lui, mais comme il l'a lui-même écrit, il ne connait pas la gêne.

Parfois je me demande ce qu'il se passe dans sa petite tête et quand je lis son journal, je me dis « ah, oui, bah non, finalement je veux pas savoir ». Pas étonnant que Reyna me reproche de devenir trop grec, parce que si c'est ça, être grec, je préfère ne pas le devenir. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est question de PERCY JE SUIS UN IDIOT MAIS JE SUIS MIGNON JACKSON, ce qui est non négligeable alors je vais faire le plaisir à tout le monde de ne pas prendre son cas pour généralité.

Je ne suis pas comme lui, dans le genre « top délire on s'amuse trop oh la la », on me traite même parfois de coincé, juste pour dire... MAIS, je vais essayer de donner un côté amusant à cette suite de journal. Prenez ça comme une super activité de couple dont Percy ne serait pas au courant et qu'on n'aurait pas fait ensemble et qu'il ne saura jamais... Ets-ce que j'ai besoin de continuer ? Je me sens très idiot ici, vraiment. Mais sachant qu'en tournant les pages on tombera forcément sur pire, je pense pouvoir me lâcher...

(ATTENTION : J'ai écrit « me lâcher » mais ne pensez pas que je vais être aussi grossier et insultant que Percy, que je vais dire des choses déplacées ou quoi que ce soit, j'ai beau avoir été par des loups, je suis POLI (ROBOT CAR) (J'ai mis des parenthèses dans les parenthèses pour faire un blague terriblement nulle qui ne serait comprise que par des parents soumis aux désirs de leurs gosses ou par les gosses eux-mêmes, j'ai très honte de moi, je crois que je me fais influencer par Percy , je me sens couler (fils de Poséidon, il m'a fait CHAVIRER) Oh mes Dieux, oh mes Dieux, oh mes Dieux, que des blagues nulles, oh mes Dieux excusez-moi.)

Non, franchement, je vais arrêter ça et me concentrer sur le pourquoi du comment de ma présence dans ce journal.

Je pense que Percy me trompe.

Quand j'écris ça, c'est pas juste une vieille intuition que j'ai sorti de nulle part, c'est l'accumulation de beaucoup d'intuitions qui ensemble donnent BAM : le fait que Percy me soit infidèle.

Ca me blesse, je ne vais pas me mentir, parce que je l'aime beaucoup et surtout parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes en couple... Alors j'ai décidé de devenir un espion très spécial et de lancer une enquête très spéciale elle aussi sur Percy Jackson. Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de me tromper, non mais oh ; il s'est cru où cet enfant ? (IL EST PLUS VIEUX QUE MOI JE LE SAIS MERCI DE NE PAS ME LE RAPPELER ET DE ME LAISSER CONTINUER LE RECIT DE MA VIE DE COCU EN PAIX, DANS LE FLOT DE MES LARMES QUI PLUS JAMAIS NE SERONT ESSUYEES PAR LES MAINS DE CE TRAITE ET heeeeey, c'était hyper poétique ça ! J'irai le montrer à Will à l'occasion.)

Donc, où suis-je et qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je suis dans le bungalow des enfants d'Aphrodite, je galère à écrire à une main parce que Lacy a décidé que « le vernis bleu va faire ressortir tes yeux ! » et surtout, parce que j'attends le retour de Piper. Pourquoi Piper ? Parce que j'ai confiance en elle mais que je voudrais avoir son point de vue. C'est vrai que la logique voudrait que j'aille voir Annabeth, mais j'ai légèrement peur de sa réaction.

Oui, bon, j'ai peur d'elle, certes, pas la peine d'en faire un plat ; cette fille me fout la chair de poule, elle est vraiment TRES intimidante et je préfère rester ami avec elle plutôt que de me faire hurler dessus parce que j'ose insinuer que Percy m'est infidèle.

...

Piper m'a hurlé dessus parce que j'ai osé insinuer que Percy m'était infidèle.

Est-ce qu'on peut m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas avec ces filles ?! Non mais vraiment, j'ai juste dit que je trouvais Percy distant ces derniers temps, qu'il ne venait plus (dans le sens « plu » genre moins, genre « ça a diminué ». Comme dans « non, ce n'est plus le cas » et mince, j'ai réutilisé « plus » ça mène à rien je vais fermer la parenthèse) me voir le soir dans mon bungalow, qu'il n'acceptait plus vraiment mes signes d'affection et qu'il semblait H/36 dans la lune. J'en étais donc au fait que Piper m'a demandé de partir à grand renfort de cris, ça se voyait qu'elle avait été outrée au plus profond de son âme et qu'elle me ferait la tête un bon moment. C'est pas de ma faute s'il agit étrangement ! Y'a pas un décret qui demande de la COMMUNICATION dans un couple ? Non ? Alors, moi président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, je déclare que je vais faire un décret qui va déclarer qu'il faut déclarer la communication obligatoire dans un couple. Point, à la ligne, alinéa. J'avais juste envie d'écrire ça mais ça veut rien dire, no rage de mon humourage.

Encore, si j'avais eu le droit à une explication, j'aurais pas été aussi presque énervé que je le suis mais imagine la situation ;

\- Mon copain me fait la tête je ne sais pas pourquoi

\- Ma meilleure amie me fait la tête ça je sais pourquoi mais pas vraiment

Tu vois journal, le fait est que je ne peux PAS resté calme et tout joyeux face à ça, je suis un homme avec des sentiments et là franchement, on écoute pas mes sentiments. Mes sentiments sont doux comme du miel pourtant ! Faut les laisser s'exprimer, c'est parce que je suis un romain fils de Jupiter que c'est tout, je suis toujours froid et fort, si ça continue je vais pleurer ! PET AILE ŒUF AIR EUH ERE (prends ça Percy, moi je sais épeler les mots HAHAHAHA).

Où est mon petit ami déjà quand j'ai envie d'un câlin ? Qu'est ce que la vie d'un demi-dieu peut être compliquée parfois...


	2. Jour 2 - Découvration

**_Bonsoir, comment vous dire que je suis dans la merde ? Les chapitres de ce journal tournent entre 1000 et 1500 mots ce qui, en somme, ne représente absolument rien quand on lit. Mais le truc, c'est que ça prend du temps à écrire et que du temps, j'en ai plus trop... Il me reste quatre jours pour finir mes devoirs et pour écrire au moins 1000 mots pour le dernier chapitre. Alors s'il prend du temps à arriver, je suis extrêmement désolé !_**

 ** _Ensuite, j'avais prévu une surprise qui arrivera normalement, je l'espère soit cette semaine soit dans les semaines qui suivront soit on attendra les vacances hein. EXCUSEZ MOI D'ETRE UNE SOUS MERDE NIVEAU GERATION DU TEMPS ET DESOLE D'ECRIRE DE LA MERDE COMME CA ZIOAZJJZIAODZEIOZJA_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

 ** _Jour 2_**

Je veux un jour numéro deux. Une suite à l'hôtel. Supplément morteeeeel.

J'ai passé ma nuit à réfléchir et je dois l'avouer j'ai pleuré. C'est pas genre j'ai pleuré pour le plaisir de pleurer et juste une petite larme tranquille, noooon, je me devais d'effacer toute dignité de mon esprit et pour se faire, j'ai écouté un CD que m'avait gravé une fille d'Aphrodite qui voulait me draguer. Il y avait du Louane, je l'avoue. Je n'ai pas non plus décidé d'écouter du Louane pour le plaisir d'écouter du Louane parce que j'aime ses chansons (je n'aime pas ses chansons) , noooon, c'était parce que j'étais à moitié bourré et qu'il faut croire qu'il m'arrive d'avoir l'alcool pas très joyeux. MAIS je n'ai pas bu de l'alcool pour le plaisir de me bourrer la gueule (ça me rappelle ma mère, et je n'aime pas ça), noooon, c'était parce que j'avais juste envie d'oublier. De m'oublier et oh mes Dieux que ça part en drama cette chose. Vous avez déjà regardé les Feux de l'Amour ou Amour, Gloire et Beauté ? Bah c'est un extrait de ce que vos pourriez potentiellement trouver dans un des épisodes sauf que les acteurs ont quelque chose comme 46 fois mon âge et sont tous immortels. La légende raconte que c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de saisons à ces séries hyper nulles...

« Mais t'es qui pour juger ? »

Bah personne, je pense même que je mériterais de mourir tellement je suis un idiot mais j'aime me donner en spectacle, c'est connu. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un finirait par lire ce journal, ça ne ferait que rassurer la personne quant à la légitimité de mon couple avec Percy ; une bande d'idiots qui font des trucs idiots ensemble. Je pense que « ceci est idiot » aurait pu être notre « toujours » à Percy et moi si seulement il n'était pas en train de me filer entre les doigts. Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il faut comme lui donner de l'amour, de l'eau fraîche, du soleil, parfois de l'ombre, du vent (beaucoup de vent) et ce genre de choses pour que la graine de notre amour fasse PFIOUUUUU et qu'elle grandisse. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Est-ce que c'est seulement de ma faute ? Peut être que je l'ai trop couvé.

J'étais tellement perdu dans mon écriture que je n'ai pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et je n'ai donc encore moins senti Percy se faufiler dans mon dos et poser sa tête sur mon épaule. D'un point de vue purement objectif je dois dire que cette position m'excite un peu, merci papa de m'avoir donné cette facette de toi, n'est ce pas ? HAHAHAHA !

Enfin, j'ai sursauté très fort et j'ai du cacher le journal du mieux que je pouvais même si la voix douce de mon petit ami dans mon oreille qui me chuchote « Qu'est ce que tu fais, Jay ? » n'est pas la meilleure façon de m'avoir totalement à fond et opérationnel. Comme je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées sur comment cacher le journal j'ai ;

1) Balancer le journal à terre

2) Balancer Percy sur mon « « « « lit » » » » »

3) Je ME suis balancé au dessus de Percy

4) Le reste ne peut pas être raconté dans ce journal *wink*

Il était presque idiot de croire que Percy et moi, avec toute la tension autour de nous, n'avions pas encore passé le pas sur ce sujet-là. Je veux dire, j'ai 16 ans, il a presque 17 ans, il est terriblement excitant et je ne suis pas un enfant de cœur. Je ne suis pas comme mon père non plus, mais comment voulez-vous garder votre calme et votre virginité devant Percy Je-Suis-Une-Bombe-Sexuelle Jackson ? De plus, il est beaucoup plus agréable pour moi de le voir gémir sous mes coups de rein. Oui, je suis en train de dire que je suis celui du dessus, le mâle, le dominant, celui qui est charge grrrrrr... Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai déjà été le passif et que je m'en souviendrai pour toujours parce que c'était trop intense pour être raconté avec des mots mais never forget ; JASON TOPS !

Bon, je pense que je suis tombé dans le fond du gouffre de mes pensées, parce que quand j'ai rejoint le monde des vivants, Percy était en train de baver sur mon épaule.

J'adore quand il dort, il est trop mignon même s'il lui arrive d'hurler ou de me frapper dans son sommeil, voire même de faire des cauchemars mais je suis là pour mon namoureux, alors je le prends dans mes bras toute la nuit. C'est le moment que je préfère parce que je suis sûr à 100% que personne ne pourra me le prendre. Il est à moi tout seul, tellement que j'hésiterai presque à lui faire pipi dessus pour que tout le monde sache qu'il M'APPARTIENT !

... J'ai sans doute des problèmes possessifs mais on va juste hocher la tête et faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alors comme je n'avais plus rien à faire, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai essayé de m'endormir mais je n'y arrivais pas. Donc j'ai compté les moutons, le nombre d'euros que Fillon doit rendre à la France, le rythme des battements du cœur de Percy et c'est tel un médecin que j'ai remarqué qu'il venait de se réveiller. J'allais faire style « wow comme j'ai bien dormi et oh ah uh tu es réveillé aussi bb ? » sauf que quelqu'un a ouvert la porte sans toquer.

J'ai fait la statue et j'ai à peine bougé quand Percy m'a caressé la joue et s'est levé vers l'inconnu.

« Bonjour Annabeth... Tu es prête pour demain ? »

Et là mon monde s'est effondré. Annabeth NIQUE SES MORTS LA CATIN Chase était celle avec qui MON Percy me trompait. Alors que je lui avais fait confiance, que je lui avais demandé de l'aide elle, elle, elle, ELLEUH ! Franchement, dans ma tête ça a fait explosion et j'ai eu une envie folle de me remettre à pleurer ou de les frapper tous les deux, je n'ai rien fait parce que j'ai une maitrise sur moi qui va au-delà des étoiles. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais l'entrainement avec les loups avant de rentrer au camp Jupiter a fait de moi un ninja. Je sais faire des choses que les autres humains ne savent pas faire et je sais espionner comme jamais.

« Oui. Mais tu penses qu'il va bien le prendre... Je veux dire, Jason a du se rendre compte de quelque chose. Il est venu me parler il n'y a pas si longtemps...

\- Quoi ? Il le sait ?

\- Non, mais ça pourrait vous mener à une dispute tout ça. »

NAN SANS BLAGUE , TU PENSES ?

Franchement, si c'est ça l'intelligence des enfants d'Athéna alors je préfère rester fils de Jupiter, être blond et être con. Bien évidemment que si demain ils m'annoncent en souriant qu'ils se sont remis en couple et que je suis plus le bienvenu... Ou pire, imagine s'ils demandent un ménage à trois ? Tu vois carnet, le truc, c'est que je suis pas prêt à partager Percy. Soit il m'appartient à 100% soit il ne m'appartient pas. Et j'ai pas vraiment de faire rentrer Annabeth dans notre couple, c'est mon amie ! Mon ex-amie maintenant que je sais que c'est une traîtresse.

Ils ont parlé encore quelques minutes mais je n'écoutais plus. Quand j'ai émergé de ma bulle de boudage, ils étaient tous les deux partis et je me suis mis à pleurer ; qu'ils aillent tous aux Enfers, je rentre au camp Jupiter demain soir ! J'ai hâte d'entendre leur petite déclaration pour frapper Percy et partir en courant, tel le bamby que je ne suis pas.


	3. Jour 3 - Je suis un con

**_Bonjour, voici enfin la dernière partie de cette suite que vous attendiez sans doute. Un gros rebondissement sa mère qu'une personne avait déjà trouvé dans le jour 1. J'avoue que j'étais un peu au bout de ma vie, mais on fait avec._**

 ** _Je suis heureux d'avoir autant de lecteurs et donc d'être entouré d'autant de fans de Jercy. Si vous avez une idée d'OS sur ces deux là, n'hésitez pas, je pourrais éventuellement y jeter un coup d'oeil et pourquoi pas, l'écrire._**

 ** _SORRY POUR LE RETARD, J'ETAIS SUR D'AVOIR MIS LA FIN_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, Capitaine Awesome ~_**

Jour 3

J'ai pleuré quelques minutes mais qui ont fait l'effet d'heures parce que quand je suis sorti, on m'a demandé si j'allais bien. J'ai menti et j'ai dit que je faisais une crise d'allergie pas sympa du tout, et on m'a cru. Ça m'a un peu dégouté parce que JE NE SUIS PAS ALLERGIQUE LES ENFANTS, VOUS L'AURIEZ SU SINON ! Je me suis donc promis que c'était la dernière fois que je pleurais pour cet idiot parce qu'à ce rythme, je vais devoir renommer le truc « Journal d'Une Madeleine Très Spéciale » et que j'ai pas envie.

Nous étions le 30 juin et donc ça passait encore, en juin il fait plutôt chaud donc y'a des fleurs et des arbres et les allergies c'est tellement commun que je suis passé crème. Même Percy m'a cru quand je le lui ai dit, il m'a proposé un mouchoir et je l'ai accepté sans rien dire. J'étais devenu muet parce que la tristesse. (Magnifique phrase, encore une fois, épousez-moi).

La journée est passée comme dans un horrible rêve et j'ai évité Percy un maximum. Le plus étonnant ? Comme il faisait de même on ne s'est pas croisé de la journée. A un moment j'ai craqué, j'ai pris mon petit baluchon et je me suis cassé. Je n'ai dit au revoir à personne et j'ai fait ma première """fugue""". Je ne savais même pas où j'allais mais je n'avais pas envie de rester au camp. J'avais déjà annoncé mon retour à Reyna qui avait été hyper surprise mais qui ne m'a pas empêché non plus. Je pense que personne ne veut savoir ce que j'ai, ou alors ils savent et là c'est pire. OUI JE FAIS MA DRAMA QUEEN, J'AI LE DROIT, JE SUIS LAISSE POUR COMPTE.

Néanmoins, j'ai quand même donné une chance à la colonie et je suis revenu vers 17h. J'avais prévu mon départ pour 21h, histoire de partir de nuit vers la lune qui éclairerait mes pas et qui m'accompagnerait jusqu'à ma vraie maison, celle que j'ai trop laissée de côté. Donc je marchais tranquille posey et c'est au bout de 5 minutes, en traversant l'arène que je me suis dit que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'ai vu un truc rond qui passe quand t'es dans une ville déserte dans le far west là (je sais pas comment ça s'appelle, je suis hyper perturbé par ma solitude et je sais que c'est une hyperbole parce que le truc qui roule est pas vraiment passé mais c'est pour donner du mouvement à la scène parce que y'a rien et je vais fermer cette parenthèse parce que vous en avez rien à faire).

Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur, tellement que j'ai sorti mon arme et j'ai commencé à avancer en faisant des roulades par terre en mode « NINJA ». C'est comme ça que j'ai pu confirmer ce que Percy avait écrit dans son jour 1, comme quoi c'est compliqué de faire une roulade et d'écrire en même temps... J'ai fait un trou dans la page du carnet... Je mettrai un pansement après, je te le promets petit carnet !

Alors donc je marchais dans le silence total, sur mes gardes comme jamais quand j'ai atteint le réfectoire. Sur la table, des chips, des biscuits, des gobelets, des couverts en plastiques et... Des assiettes Pinky Pie ! J'en ai pris une dans mes mains et j'ai sautillé sur place comme un gamin parce que j'adore ce poney ajzizisososodkfnfkfk

Au dessus des tables, il y avait de jolies petites guirlandes lumineuses qui éclairaient la nourriture ambiance posé tamisé. Tout était apparemment prêt pour faire la fête mais il y avait personne. Alors, j'ai montré l'étendue de mon intelligence avec une phrase :

« Y'a quelqu'un...? »

J'ai rangé mon arme et j'ai commencé à avancer vers les cuisines quand j'ai aperçu une main sous une table. Oui. Une main. Sous. Une. Table. J'ai vite compris que y avait le corps de la personne avec la main, je suis blond oui, je sais, mais je suis quand même intelligent ! J'allais demandé ce qu'il se passait, que j'étais pas là pour souffrir ou un truc du style quand Percy est sorti des cuisines avec un énorme gâteau dans les mains. Il y avait des petites bougies trop mignonnes dessus, dix sept ! Et c'est là que j'ai compris, surtout que la petite chanson "joyeux anniversaire" hurlé par des dizaines de gens, ça met quand même la puce à l'oreille.

On est le 1er juillet et aujourd'hui, j'ai 17 ans. Mon petit ami a pris des semaines pour me préparer un anniversaire surprise et j'ai cru qu'il me trompait. Percy a posé le gâteau sur la table devant moi et m'a regardé avec son sourire trop adorable que vous avez envie de croquer tellement c'est mignon et il m'a montré le gâteau du doigt.

« Joyeux anniversaire chéri, fais un vœu ! »

Alors j'ai fait la chose la plus intelligente de ma vie qui me vaut vraiment le titre de madeleine très spéciale et je me suis mis à pleurer dans les bras de mon petit copain trop parfait pour ce monde. Je crois qu'à un moment j'ai essayé de m'excuser d'avoir douté de lui mais c'est sorti plutôt comme ça ;

« E' ze mouaaaaa p' 'voir eu 'onfian en 'oiiiiiiii ! »

Ce qui, je pense, a pas du être très compris par Percy. Il est quand même resté plusieurs minutes à essayer de me calmer, ne comprenant pas du tout ma réaction et me demandant d'arrêter de pleurer comme ça parce qu'il allait lui aussi pleurer et qu'on aurait l'air bien cons.

Un peu après avoir finalement réussi à souffler les bougies et couper le gâteau, Piper et Annabeth sont venues me voir avec les regards du « tu es un petit ami vraiment horrible, Percy est tellement loyal et toi tu penses qu'il te trompe ? Tu devrais regarder l'intégrale de Twilight pour la peine. » Comment ça, leurs regards ne peuvent pas dire tout ça ? JE suis celui qui est devant elles en ce moment alors JE sais ce que je raconte, merci beaucoup. J'avais la tête contre l'épaule de mon fils de Poséidon préféré et elles étaient en face de nous, bras croisés. C'est Annabeth qui a commencé à parler la première :

« Je pense Jason, que tu as des excuses à faire à Percy.

\- C'est pas vrai Annabeth, on en a parlé et tout va bien. (Percy)

\- Vraiment, tu vas faire quoi alors pour le pardonner ? Tu ne peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! (Piper)

\- On en a parlé. »

J'ai rougi quand il a répété sa phrase, un air bien plus pervers sur le visage que les deux filles ont du décoder parce qu'elles se sont enfuies dans la minute qui a suivi. J'étais un peu gêné qu'il sous entende ça en public, mais il avait le don de m'exciter ce petit coquin ! D'ailleurs, il est en train de me regarder écrire en ce moment, et il m'a dit que d'écrire "petit coquin" c'était tout sauf crédible. Je lui ai demandé d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, il m'a répondu que le seul ailleurs qu'il acceptait était son lit, et que je n'y étais pas encore. La suite des événements a été classée MA pour des raisons de sécurité, mais retenez que j'ai mal aux reins depuis.

Je pense que ma relation avec Percy est la chose la plus drôle qui me soit arrivée, mais aussi la plus adorable, la plus sexy, la plus fatigante et surtout celle qui m'aura le plus donné l'impression d'être à ma place dans ce monde. Parce qu'autant avant je pensais que dans ma tête c'était bien le bordel, mais j'ai découvert que dans celle de Percy c'était bien pire, alors on a fait FUSIOOOOOOON et on en a fait un journal :

 _Le Journal d'un Espion très Spécial._


End file.
